


Boots

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Boots aren't just made for walking





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This was for drabble night on the Fanworks Club discord server. The prompt was Boots

You might not know the lyrics to an obscure song about cowboy boots but you certainly know about the footwear associated with cowboys and the South right? You could correctly guess they protect your feet when you’re on dusty trails in the hot summer days in the country.

You can also surmise they are made for dancing to some good old country songs.

Another thing you may not know about boots is that they can help deliver a hard kick to the face. 

That’s what one drunken asshole found out when they flirted with the ever so sweet Joey Feek.


End file.
